


Wrong Place, Right Time

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Based on "Imagine undressing yourself after a rough party but not realizing you’re standing in Fili’s room."





	

Another night of drinking and you were starting to think that you may have a problem. Your vision hazed warmly though the gray halls were of nothing but cold stone. If the drink had not made you so numb, you would be shivering in the dim corridors of the Mountain. Instead, the alcohol flowed through you delightfully and you giggled at nothing as your feet echoed heavily across the floor.

You looked at the two doors on either side of you as you paused in the long corridor; sometimes when you were so impaired, it seemed that every one of the gray doors looked alike. Though you know they did not as the khuzdul engravings marked each of them as their own. You squinted your eyes at the door to your right and the angular carving seemed so unfamiliar.

Your vision felt as if it were wavy but you could be sure that this was not your room… _or was it?_ _Why did the symbol keep dancing around so much? Stay still._ You reached out and touched the marking gently, the cold stone sending a chill through you, making you ever more eager for your bed. _This had to be it;_ you could feel the line which bridge between the three and the accents. _Surely, your own hands would not betray you._

You gripped the handle and pushed the door inward, leaning your shoulder into it drunkenly as you shambled into the darkened corridor. Another chill ran up your spine as the door fell closed behind you and you remembered how much you hated the dark. You wobbled around the room and felt for your table where you kept your lantern and flint.

You finally wrapped your fingers around the stone and sparked it after too many attempts, clumsily lighting the wick as you belched loudly. You let out a sigh as you smelled the pungent scent of alcohol which coated your breath and you turned unsteadily to the room. It seemed different than you remembered but you were sure your impaired mind was playing tricks on you. You must have moved that chair without knowing and certainly the hearth only seemed bigger under the haze of your drunkenness.

You unbuckled your belt with a grunt of frustration as it resisted and you let it fall to the floor with a clang. You stumbled forward until you reached the bed, catching yourself before turning to lean against it as you raised your leg to pull off your boots. You yanked the boot off after a tedious struggle and the other followed shortly after, tossed with exasperation across the room.

Your tunic came next as you wrestled it from your torso and your breeches crumpled beside it upon the rug, socks caught at the ankles. _Funny, you did not recall having a fur rug but you were not one for details._ You fell back onto the bed in your underclothes, pulling up your undershirt to reveal your mid-drift to the cool air as you suddenly felt very hot.

You lay their in a drunken daze staring at the ceiling as the chill ran across your bare skin. You groaned as you realized you had left the lantern burning but your drunken logic convinced you it was not important. You had slept in the light before and to be fair, it was quite comforting. You closed your eyes and let yourself sink further into the unusually plushy bed, the covers much thicker than you remembered.

You were not sure how long you slept; it could have been hours or just a few minutes, but your head was still groggy with ale. The sound of the door closing roused you and you giggled once more at nothing in particular. You did not believe in ghosts, _that was absurd. It was merely your mind playing tricks on you._ You closed your eyes once more with a sigh as you raised your arms above your head and stretched out your stiff limbs.

“What–? [Y/N]?” You could have sworn Fili was talking to you but you merely turned your back to the edge of the bed, “[Y/N].”

The voice came clearer and you opened an eye as you slowly rolled halfway onto your back, looking over to find the blond dwarf standing at your bedside. You crooked a brow before you laughed at your own delusion and closed your eyes to the hallucination.

“What are you doing in my room?” Your imagination asked.

“I’m in my room,” You assured it, “And you are not here.”

You reached out your hand to sweep it through the fantasy but instead met the solid bulk of the actual dwarf. Your eyes shot open and you patted Fili’s torso once more to make sure he was real; _he definitely was._

“”[Y/N],” Fili said with concern, “This is my room and you–”

“I’m tired,” You interrupted drunkenly, “I drank too much.”

“[Y/N],” He repeated your name, “You are…you’re in your underclothes,” He informed you in a half-whisper.

“Because I am trying to _sleep_ ,” You returned and closed your eyes and turned your back to him once more.

“In _my_ bed!” He replied incredulous.

“Shhhh!” You held up a finger without looking back, “The ale says I need to sleep.”

“You talk to the ale far too much,” He grumbled, “Now, what am I to do with you?”

“Let me sleep,” You hissed, dropping your hand.

“And me? You’re in my bed,” He commented, though he sounded rather amused.

“It’s a big bed,” You patted the open space beside you, “Or are you afraid I may bite?”

“Hmmm,” You heard his thoughtful grunt and the sound of him shifting his weight on his feet, “I…no. But–”

“But?” You mumbled sleepily, your eyes growing ever heavier, “Are you scared of me, Fili?”

“No! I’m not–” He began, almost shrill before he caught himself, “I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

“I’m fine…” You answered before your eyes locked and you were once again drifting into a dark and drunken slumber.

* * *

You felt like you were floating in the clouds before you were suddenly pulled down into the depths of the thick sea by the anchor of the morning. You rubbed your eyes with a pained groan as your head weighed heavy with the excess of the night before. You were almost scared to open your eyes as you feared the movement would cause your head to burst. All you wanted was to stay in your bed and sink into the warmth while you waited out your hangover.

Your mattress felt unfamiliar as you laid there, clasping your eyes shut tightly against the pounding in your head. It was much more comfortable than before and your covers collected the heat rather well, as if there were twice as many as usual. Warmth radiated from your side and you sidled closer to the unknown source; _perhaps you had rolled around in your sleep and it was still warm._

You wriggled right into a solid form beside you and your eyes snapped open instinctively and you gasped as you examined the shoulder and arm beside you. You followed the figure slowly upward until you recognized Fili’s golden mane draped across the pillow and his braided mustache limp in sleep. You wondered how you had not noticed his snoring and your heart caught as you tried to remember how he had gotten in your bed.

 _Wait. This was not your bed. How did you get here?_ You could remember going back to your own room but you could not recall anything past opening the door. You held in another gasp as you pushed yourself up with a great effort, staring down at Fili as he dozed. You hovered your hand above him nervously before you finally built up the courage to nudge him.

“Fili?” You touched his shoulder gently but firmly, “Fili?”

“Mmmm,” He groaned sleepily, pushing your hand away.

“Fili!” You hissed at him as your hand returned to his shoulder, “Wake up.”

“Huh?” He opened his eyes in drowsy shock, “What do you want?”

“Um, first of all, to know how I got here,” You said desperately.

“You would have to tell me,” His eyes were not so squinted as he seemed to waken further, “I found you here.”

“What?” You looked to the ceiling with confusion, “But I went to my own room.”

“No, you didn’t,” He corrected and you could see the subtle grin forming below his mustache, “You wandered in here and then refused to leave.”

“But I–” You cringed as you failed to remember anything, “Why would I do that?”

“You said you were tired,” He pushed himself up and leaned on his elbow with an amused stare, “And you snored pretty loudly, so I trust you weren’t lying.”

“Oh,” You covered your face with your hands before slowly peeking down at yourself from under them, “My….clothes?”

“I am afraid those were gone before I arrived,” He chuckled, “You are only lucky I had the grace to cover you or you surely would have frozen in the night.”

“Ugh,” You dropped your hands and pulled the covers up over your chest, realizing how thin your undershirt was, “I’m so sorry, Fili.”

“Sorry?” He repeated lightly, “Why?”

“Well, I as good as broke into your rooms and I slept in your bed,” You shook your head at yourself, “Oh, I am such a dolt.”

“Don’t be,” His hand rested on your leg, “I don’t mind…at all.”

“You don’t?” You ventured, widening your eyes.

“A pretty dwarrow sharing my bed,” He mused and his fingers moved to rub your thigh through the thick blankets, “Not at all. Though I usually prefer them to do more than sleep.”

“Fili!” You said scandalized, though you could not bring yourself to stil his hand, “Don’t tease me!”

“Tease you?” He echoed incredulous, his hand subtly squeezing your thigh, “I come in last night to you draped across my bed in your underclothes with your stomach bared and I am the tease?”

“I–” You felt yourself blushing and his hand trailed up the blanket, tugging it down from your chest, “Fili?”

“You know, you talk in your sleep when you drink,” He began as he slipped his hand under the blanket, “I first noticed at the tavern we went to right after we left The Shire…that was long ago.”

“It was,” You agreed, frozen as his hand ran down your stomach, “I didn’t know I talked in my sleep.”

“Well, you do,” He replied coyly, his fingers resting lightly outside your undershorts as they finally stopped moving, “Do you want to know what you said?”

“I–” You were finding it hard to concentrate between his touch and your hangover, “What did I say?”

“You said you wanted me,” He began with a smirk, “Specifically, ‘I need you, Fili. I want you to touch me.'”

“I didn’t,” You argued though you could remember your drunken dreams enough to know that it was more than a possibility.

“You did,” His finger edged under you undershorts as he sat up and sidled closer to you, his breath hot against your cheek, “Then you said, 'Touch me down there, Fili.'”

“Fili,” You breathed as his lips ran across your cheekbone, “Please.”

“See, that’s it,” He continued to kiss you, trailing down your neck, “You never did say please…”

“I didn’t?” You closed your eyes as you relaxed against him, hungry for him, “Well, I’m saying it now. Please, Fili.”

“Well, now,” His hand slid under the fabric of your shorts and slowly drifted downward, “How could I refuse such a polite request?”


End file.
